


Worship

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Allura - Freeform, Demon Acxa, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: They’d always been cautioned about the wickedness of Demons and their tricks, but she had not been ensnared by Acxa. In truth, it had taken her months of night-time visits before she could even get the Nightmare Demon to talk to her.Demons had been warned of Angels in much the same way, it turned out.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 26: **Demons &Angels!AU** or ~~Apocalypse!AU~~

When Allura descended from Heaven to Earth, she constantly looked over her shoulder as she did so. She wasn’t supposed to be visiting Earth without permission, she didn’t have sufficient rank, but she’d been sneaking down for years to watch the humans.

That was how she’d met _her_. And no w she sneaked down to be with her, knowing that if they were ever caught, it would cost her everything. Her wings, her future as Guardian Angel. _Everything_. And still, she could n’t stop herself.

They’d always been cautioned about the wickedness of  D emons and their tricks, but she had not been ensnared by Acxa. In truth, it had taken her months of night-time visits before she could even get the Nightmare  D emon to talk to her.

Demons had been warned of Angels in much the same way, it  turned out .

When she landed on Earth,  she  cloak ed her wings so the glow would not reveal her. They met away from the cities of humans now, where other Angels and Demons roamed and may see them. Acxa knew all the best little cabins in wooded areas. She said humans out alone in the wild were more fun to torment.

Allura had not agreed, and suggested to a few Dream Angels to visit such locations from time to time. Acxa somehow knew she had done it, but it only seemed to amuse her more. A challenge, she’d called it, purposefully choosing humans that had already been gifted calm dreams, just for the challenge of twisting them into darkness.

“You look like a shooting star on your way down.”

Acxa stepped out from behind a tree near the cabin Allura had landed by. Empty for some time now, they’d met there often. The air around Acxa repelled the moon’s light, cloaking her in shifting shadows. It made her purple skin look almost black in the night, her horns disappear entirely against the black shadows.

It made Allura’s wings itch to reveal themselves and set her own skin  aglow to counter the darkness.

But not outside. Not when other Angels descending for their work may see a bright, Angelic glow somewhere there should not be  one . 

Acxa’s skin was cool to the touch as Allura took her hand and led her to the cabin. She would warm it soon, when she let her skin glow until the light and dark swirled around them as they worshipped each other’s bodies.

One day they were sure to be caught, but until then, she would take everything she could get and give everything in return.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I was so ugh about having to choose between 2 AUs but damn...I want more of this now XD
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
